


Show Me Your Teeth

by honorarystar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek,” Stiles pants, “You’re such a fucking asshole.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

            So Derek kind of had this problem. At least it was a problem according to Stiles. If you asked Derek he would just probably just shrug his stupidly massive shoulders or possibly growl. But he definitely wouldn’t use his words. Oh no, words too complicated for Derek, rawr.

            That’s how Stiles sees him anyway.

            But anyway, Derek’s problem was that he is _possessive as fuck._

            Sure it’s a werewolf thing, sure it’s an alpha thing. That’s what Derek admitted to Stiles. In the darkness of Stiles’ bedroom where no one would hear him speak words instead of growling and grumbling.

            But Stiles isn’t so sure about it being a werewolf thing. Maybe an alpha thing. Most definitely a _Derek_ thing though. Because Stiles has talked about this to both Allison and Scott and (though they were both uncomfortable with the context of the question, it didn’t stop Stiles) neither of them admitted to having any kind of issue with this. Now granted, Stiles doesn’t have the ability to detect lies like Scott does, but he has known Scott for going on twelve years and he likes to think that he can tell when Scott lies to him.

            And Stiles has caught a few hickies on Allison’s neck every once in a while, and sure, he can’t see what’s going on below the neck line, but he certainly has never seen her have an issue having to hide a monet of hickies, bruises and bite marks like Stiles has to hide, because they cover every inch of his chest and occasionally the insides of his thighs or his back or _his ass._

            And don’t even get him started on the scent thing. Derek steals his clothes, forces him to wear Derek’s clothes (and it is hilarious to see Stiles in Derek sized Henley’s, really), and every time Stiles gets home Derek is waiting in his room ready to rub himself all over Stiles because ‘Scott smells bad on him’.

            And that was the worst part. Scott is Stiles’ best friend. Basically his brother, okay. They spend the majority of their time not spent with Allison and Derek respectively, was with each other. And yes, they touch each other more so than other guys. Scott likes to cuddle, it’s not Stiles’ fault! And they’ve always slept in the same bed during sleepovers ever since they were kids, and that has never really changed, despite them being way past the age that this is normal.

            And that leads us to today. Scott had just left Stiles’ place after spending the night.

            And cue Derek.

            As Stiles expected, Derek slips through the window and takes one whiff of the room and looks at Stiles like ‘really Stiles we talked about this’. Man Derek’s eyebrows are way too good at communicating on their own.

            “Dude come on, he’s my best friend, you need to get over this,” Stiles says with slightly exaggerated hand gestures around the room.

            Derek, as vocal as ever, says, “No,” before practically leaping across the room at Stiles.

            The teenager cowers into the wall when faced with the jumping alpha, but all Derek does is start snuffling at Stiles’ neck. And whining. That is definitely whining coming from Derek Hale.

            Stiles opens his eyes and lets his fingers start combing through Derek’s hair. He murmurs and shushes the werewolf as he nuzzles and noses his way around Stiles’ jaw and neck.

            Then Derek’s mouth opens and all of a sudden there’s hot breath and tongue and teeth right on the side of his neck. Derek isn’t really biting down, he’s just kind of holding Stiles in his mouth, like a wolf getting another wolf to submit. And holy Jesus is Stiles ready to submit, yes please, his legs are about to fall out from under him, his heart is beating so fast with arousal and adrenaline.

            He feels Derek’s breath in huffs when the alpha laughs a little. Derek lets go of his throat and noses up the side of Stiles’ face until he can whisper into Stiles’ ear.

            “God, Stiles, I can smell it on you. How bad you want this, how bad you want me.”

            Ah yes, Derek’s words are finally flowing, this is Stiles’ favorite part.

            “I want to mark every inch of you, make you mine from the inside out. Show Scott who you belong to.”

            Derek’s hands had drifted down to Stiles’ hips, his thumbs ghosting just up his shirt to stroke and tease his hip bones. Stiles decides now is as good a time as any to get him really going and grips Derek’s hair (which he still had his fingers tangled in) and pulls, hard, to get him and Derek face to face.

            Derek’s eyes are flashing red and Stiles barely reigns in the moan that tries to escape his mouth. Derek acts like he knows exactly what Stiles is thinking because the corners of his mouth tilt upward when he sees Stiles’ face completely flushed.

            Derek’s hands skim lower and flatten over Stiles’ ass. He squeezes and Stiles almost (almost) whimpers before he’s lifted into the air, forced to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist. He’s supported only by his back against the wall and Derek’s hips, pressed right between his own, Derek’s hands were petting Stiles anywhere he could get to now. They drifted down to massage Stiles ass before moving up the back of Stiles’ t-shirt, making Stiles arch into Derek’s chest.

            Derek had been watching Stiles’ face up until now and the exact moment he shoves his hands down the back of Stiles’ sweat pants he surges forward to smash their mouths together. Soon he’s rutting against Stiles and biting and growling into Stiles’ mouth more than kissing it, but Stiles is so breathless and so acutely aware of how uncomfortable this position is for him that he can’t even say anything except, “Der-.”

            Derek groans loudly before he pulls his mouth away.

            “Fuck, Stiles,” His lips are red and swollen and Stiles is sure he doesn’t look much better. “I want to fuck you into the mattress and make sure both of us come all over it to cover up Scott’s smell, I want to rub my come into your skin and inside you and on your face and show everyone that you’re mine.”

            “Derek,” Stiles pants, “You’re such a fucking asshole.”

            Derek grins before gripping Stiles’ ass more firmly and lifting him away from the wall. He turns around and deposits Stiles on the bed and undresses himself in record time (seriously that had to be faster than Stiles, even at his horniest). Stiles had just gotten himself tangled in his own shirt when he felt Derek kneel on the bed.

            Derek shredded through his t-shirt to get him free of it.

            “Dude, my shirt!” To which Stiles was awarded a growl and an (only slightly) intimidating glare from the werewolf.

            Derek was apparently going to be stopped by nothing to get Stiles naked right now, because he clawed his way through Stiles’ sweatpants too in order to get to bare skin (yes Stiles was going commando it’s comfortable shut up).

            As soon as Stiles is naked Derek is all teeth and tongue around Stiles hip bones. He sucks hotly over old bruises that were close to fading, but apparently never would if Derek has any say in it.

            Stiles really does love the biting, the biting and the sucking are awesome, but it would be so much more useful in a slightly more penis region.

            “Derek,” Stiles groans, “Fuck, please.”

            “Mhhmm,” Derek hums back at him and licks a wide stripe up Stiles’ belly.

            Stiles looks down at him and wants to scream at the wolfish grin he’s met with.

            “You. Are. A. Dick.” Stiles grunts. He can feel his cock throbbing between his legs, needing release.

            Then Derek is climbing up the bed, and up Stiles for that matter, until he’s sitting on Stiles’ chest with his cock in front of Stiles’ mouth.

            Stiles wants it so badly, he licks his lips and lets his jaw relax, waiting.

            Derek is slowly stroking himself and staring at Stiles’ face. Stiles isn’t sure if Derek wants to come on his face or actually fuck it, but whatever he’s doing it’s not fun for Stiles. He isn’t getting anything out of this. He tries to move of his hands to stroke himself, only to discover that his arms are being held by Derek’s thighs. And he knows it. Stiles glares up and sees Derek grinning at him again.

            “Fuck yeah, Stiles. I’m gonna fuck your mouth open and then I’ll let you come on my face.”

            Stiles really is ready to scream now. He’s just glad that his dad isn’t home right now.

            Derek’s cock finally touches Stiles’ lips, but just the tip is swiped across his mouth, smearing pre-come.

            Stiles moans around Derek’s dick when it’s actually pushed into his willing mouth. He’s humming trying to lick and suck as much as possible as Derek starts sliding in and out slowly. Stiles tries moaning louder, and succeeds in getting Derek to increase the speed of his thrusts. Stiles is aware that he has tears coming out of the corners of his eyes, but he can also feel how close Derek is and he wants to swallow Derek’s come.

            “Ah, Stiles, ah,” Derek’s last few thrusts are short and really fucking hard right before he comes. Stiles gets most of it in his mouth but some gets on his cheek and lips. Derek pulls away and looks down just in time to see Stiles licking come off his mouth.

            Derek is breathless when he slides back down Stiles’ body and kisses the head of Stiles’ dick. Stiles is tired. His arms are asleep from Derek sitting on him and he couldn’t jerk himself of if he tried. Derek helped with that by taking Stiles with one hand while he bit Stiles’ thighs some more.

            “I want you to look at me, Stiles,” Derek whispers, “I want you to watch your come hit me, watch yourself mark me.”

            Stiles looked down pleadingly at his wolf. Derek started pumping his fist up and down as Stiles let a needy whine escape from himself.

            His orgasm hit him like a truck. He groaned as his come hit Derek on the cheek and chin and a little bit in his hair. Derek just smiled like the fucking Cheshire cat.

            “You’re such a dick,” Stiles said and threw his head back onto the bed.

            Then Derek bit him on the stomach and Stiles yelled an incredulous, “Ow!”


End file.
